


When Roadie is away

by SP00K



Series: "The Thing" [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Needy Junkrat, No Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat isn’t fairing well with Roadhog away and Zenyatta can’t simply ignore another in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Roadie is away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I stumbled across [this image](http://kermapippurisaatana.tumblr.com/post/149131451153/please-give-credit-if-used) and this scene just demanded to be written so here it is. Be warned there is a good bit of liberty taken with Zenyatta's healing powers here.

It is with another anguished cry from just behind the door that Zenyatta gives up on his courteous knocking and polite inquiries to boldly try turning the doorknob. Finding it unlocked he quickly opens it enough to float silently into what is the former Junker’s bedroom at their current Overwatch base. It’s dark inside despite the early evening sun still warming the skies and though Zenyatta’s eyes adjust easily to the lack of natural or artificial light it still takes a moment to find the source of the pitiful mewls and cries which carried him all the way from the kitchen. Apparently the rest of the team has turned a deaf ear to the miserable sounds which have only been increasing from the Junker’s part of the base for the last hour, but Zenyatta can not simply rest idle when he hears another in distress. What at first glance seems just a mess of sheets and bedclothes piled on a massive mattress turns out to actually be Junkrat curled into a blanket nest he has created for himself. Worrying sounds and soft sobs now slightly muffled and only a tufted of charred blond hair poking out in contrast to the grey of the bed alerts the Omnic to that which he seeks. 

“Mr. Fawkes, are you injured? Are you in need of a Harmony Orb or perhaps Dr. Ziegler?”

It would be comical the way in which the tall man in question launches himself from the bed in surprise only to get tangled more in the sheets with a loud curse and fall flat to the ground before popping back up in a drape of sheets with a murderous expression; that is if it wasn’t for the tears still clearly staining his cheeks.

“The hell you doing in here ya damn bot?! Out now before I turn ya ta scrap!”

Zenyatta simply watches this whole scene with a calm patience waiting for Junkrat’s shock and clear embarrassment at being found in his current condition to subside a bit. 

“Truly, I apologize for entering your dwelling uninvited. But I feared you were in need of help and it looks as though I was correct.” 

This seems to only anger the old Junker more and he points with is human hand to the door, demanding again for Zenyatta to leave, but the bot stays steadfast where he floats a few feet from the ground. Seeing his unwanted guest isn’t going to go willingly Junkrat throws off the sheets and starts to look around the room for his frag launcher or at least a bomb or something to threaten with until the tremors start up again and it’s all he can to do breathe let alone move to get any of his weapons. Seeing the instant change in Junkrat’s body language, Zenyatta is quickly at the young man’s side, coaxing him to sit down on the edge of the bed and take deep breaths to try and bring his heart rate down and keep the rising panic at bay. The Omnic unfolds his legs and alights softly to the ground to stand before the man, his metal hands lightly resting on the bare skin of Junkrat’s shoulders causing him to shiver for reasons other than his efforts to avoid a full blown anxiety attack. Zenyatta notices this and so squeezes in reassurance and is rewarded with a soft exhale of what could only be called gratitude. It is many long moments of this gentle tactile encouragement before Junkrat seems to regulate himself and goes from looking miserable to just plain tired before Zenyatta tries speaking to him again. 

“You require a distraction - a physical outlet as it were as a way to deal with these mental episodes, correct?”

“What do you care...”

“And your rather large friend is not present to assist now. Isn’t that right?”

“Get your chromey, cold Omnic ass out of my room,” Junkrat halfheartedly shrugs Zenyatta’s hands off of him in lieu of an answer and though it is a weak attempt at best, the Omnic removes himself from the worn looking man and steps back to give some space. 

“I only wish to help, Jamison.”

“Yeah and what would you know of it, ya ‘aint nothing but circuits and metal.” Junkrat spits out with wild gestures but can’t quite meet the other’s faceplate, his flesh hand twitching and fiddling with his own cybernetic arm.

“And as are your own brain synapses as well as being made up of an ample amount of metal yourself. I may not have the physiological drive that your human flesh has, but I do understand your needs.” 

“You know nothing about me or my needs you rusted bucket of bolts.”

“I know you seek someone to blame for the state of your homeland and upbringing and the Omnics are an easy target. But there is more to the situation and you are smart enough to know that. I, and the rest of the team as it were, have also have heard enough of Mr. Rutledge and yours… pastime encounters to gather just what it is that helps you cope.”

Junkrat doesn’t even have the decency to look contrite, but snickers as he finally looks up to meet the slits that constitutes as Zenyatta’s eyes.

“I’d wager a mute couldn’t be quiet when faced with my Roadie. Even you’d be a squealin’ like a little piggy till your compressors fried and...” 

Almost without a thought Zenyatta’s hand snatches out quick as a whip to grab the man’s squawking jaw, successfully shutting him up as cool segmented metal fingers dig into the soft flesh in warning. Junkrat’s eyes grow wide with shock and awe. For a moment the Omnic thinks he has overstepped a boundary until the man all but melts in his grip, eyes intent and so clearly full of want of this that Zenyatta decides to press his luck and squeezes at the strong jawbone as his voice drops slightly and reverberates with a hint of distaste.

“That is no way to speak to me. You will address me by name or _Sir_ only. Understood, boy?” Zenyatta gives a slight shake just to get his point across and Junkrat seems to sink further into the roles that are rapidly developing and manages to nod his head yes despite the unrelenting grip. The Omnic is unmoving, asserting his control a moment longer before releasing his fingers slowly. It’s silent enough now to hear the metal of Zenyatta’s robotic joints click straight again. Junkrat watches with a focus the other has never seen before and it’s clear this is a special place the troubled man’s mind goes. A place of release in submission. Zenyatta can work with that.

“There’s a good little human.” 

“Ya know I’m older an bigger than you right.” Junkrat responds a little sheepishly as his cheeks, now fully free of tears, tint pink from even the smallest amount of praise.

“Yes and it makes it all the more pitiful when you act like a brat.” 

Junkrat bawks at this and turns a deeper red as he looks to the ground, tapping his peg leg on the floor in an anxious manner while he mutters about only Roadhog calling him that. But Zenyatta of course hears this. 

“And Mr. Rutledge is right of course. But if you prefer I refrain from using such a word I will do so.”

“No!” The man is too quick to answer and twiddles his hands in embarrassment as he struggles to look up at the Omnic standing over him, “...no i-it s'okay.”

“Are you consenting to allow me to help you in this matter then?”

“Guess so.”

“I need a yes or a no, boy.”

The young man ducks his head a moment before gathering himself enough to look squarely up at the robotic face with a firm and resolute, “Yes.”

If Zenyatta could smile he would be, instead he rewards Junkrat by resting a hand against the warm cheek and the man moves slightly into the touch with the barest of sighs as he slumps further down into the bed.

“I don’t wanna think for a awhile. Please...Sir.” It’s a bit strange to see Junkrat acting so shy, but this is clearly something he needs and wants desperately enough to ask for it, manners and all. Zenyatta nods and his hand slips down the man’s neck to feel at his pulse beating and broadcasting his excitement. 

“Show me what you need, Jamison.” 

That goofy smile is back on the man’s face as he hums with excitement and slides from the bed to root around under it at Zenyatta’s feet. He pulls out a beat up looking box with a lid barely secured on. Junkrat clambers back on the bed with his loot and flips the lid fully open as Zenyatta peers inside, cocking his head to the side as he takes in the contents. There are all manner of restraints and sex toys galore from plugs and cock rings to various sized dildos and nipple clamps and leather implements. The Omnic wasn’t surprised so much as unsure as to why someone would need so many items, surely they weren’t all used at once? 

As if reading his mind Junkrat puts his greedy hands into the box and pulls out some toys to examine. “Variety is the spice of life eh botty boy.”

“That’s _Sir_ to you.” Zenyatta reminds as he pulls out a knotted length of deep red rope which looks strong yet soft enough for tying up delicate human bodies. He wraps it around his robotic hands testing its durability with some tugs.

The man watches him with a bit of apprehension, his prosthetic fingertips clinking against a large glass dildo, “No ropes, only Roadie uses the ropes. And ya ain’t fuckin’ me no way neither - not that I think you even could…” He eyes the baggy pants around Zenyatta’s metal legs with more than a bit of curiosity of what may actually be hidden beneath. 

“I assure you, Mr Fawkes, I would more than satisfy you in the capacity you are suggesting, but I concur with your no copulating rule.”

“Good.” Junkrat replies but clearly still looks interested. Maybe another time then. 

Zenyatta nods and pulls a simple ball gag from the stash, it’s a light gold color with an interesting design cut around it to allow for air to flow and looks to clasp at the back with a thin black leather strap. He holds it up between them.

“This, however, I do desire for you to wear. Is that agreeable?”

Junkrat looks a bit longingly at the gag, swallowing loudly and bringing attention to his dry throat as he nods with a hesitant _yeah._

“Excellent as I grow most tired of your foul mouth, boy. Now kneel before me.”

And just like that the Omnic slinks back into his dominating role, his modulated voice authoritative without being demanding and Junkrat can’t help but slide from the bed to drop automatically to his knees before Zenyatta, needing to feel subjugated and controlled right now more than anything. And though he may hate Omnics with a burning passion as bright as his exploding bombs, Zenyatta personally has done nothing to warrant distrust. And he does seem to really want to help when no one else can be bothered and Roadhog is off on a mission days away. Either way a pleased little sound croaks in Junkrat’s throat as the Omnic holds the ball in front of his mouth waiting for Junkrat to take the initiative and wrap his lips around it in confirmation of his willingness to progress. And with closed eyes and a deep inhale through his nose the man does just that, moaning at the subtle weight of the ball resting on his tongue and the slight stretch that widens his mouth enough to ensure drooling to come. 

“Perfect.”

The robot coos as he leans over the kneeling man’s shoulder to fasten the gag tightly at the back of his neck, careful not to catch any of the blonde hairs in the clasp or his mechanical joints. Junkrat whines pitifully behind the ball, thick brows drawn up not in distress but gratitude and relief. Zenyatta runs his hands fondly around the human’s clavicle and strong yet narrow chest, warming his metal fingers on the man’s skin as he thinks on his next move. Stepping back he pulls one of the Harmony Orbs from where they reside in the satchel at his hip while not in battle and he floats it over just in front of Junkrat. 

“Now, I want you to hold onto this orb and if you ever feel uncomfortable or want to desist simply drop it and the moment you do I promise everything stops immediately.”

With a nod Junkrat reaches out and takes the brass orb in both hands, getting a close up look at it's engravings for the first time. He feels an almost electric energy flowing through the tips of his flesh fingers and marvels at the faint glow and healing properties. Just to gauge his reaction, Zenyatta focuses a burst of healing energy through the orb in Junkrat’s hand who gasps as best he can around the gag in his mouth at the rush of adrenaline and static that buzzes through him like a shockwave. 

“Did you enjoy that?” 

Despite the orb still firmly in Junkrat’s hands Zenyatta feels the need to ask, especially when the man’s prosthetic gets a bit twitchy from the after effects of the little surge. But when Junkrat finally looks up from the ball his eyes are blown dark and wide, a bit of drool seeping from his taut lips as he eagerly nods his head yes and moans around his gag. 

“What a needy thing you are.” The Omnic tuts with amusement in his voice, “Such a wanton boy.” He accents this statement by brushing a metal finger against one of Junkrat’s exposed nipples, sending another wave of his healing energy straight through the point of contact. The man’s reaction is instantaneous as he bucks his chest up into the robotic touch almost painfully so with a muffled cry that already sounds hoarse. Zenyatta flattens his hand on the now heaving chest and pushes the man back down to center. “None of that now, you must learn patience and control. 

Junkrat whimpers at the reprimand, but tries to get what he wants by pouting at the Omnic and inching forward on his knees in a truly desperate display to get those seemingly magical hands back on him. Sometimes it works on Roadhog. But just Zenyatta cocks his head disapprovingly at the man in a silent warning to stop sniveling which is ultimately unheeded. 

“Behave.” 

The word hits home with a sharp slap as Zenyatta backhands the man across the face just hard enough to get his attention and feel every metal joint and hinge in that robotic hand. Junkrat yelps around his stuffed mouth, his head jerked roughly to the side by the impact and he stills as well as his fidgety body can manage. Zenyatta looks down to see the orb still firmly in the man’s grasp though now clutched in just his flesh hand. Seeing that Junkrat is doing his best to obey and be patient the Omnic runs his fingertips across the red that blossoms over a sharp cheekbone from his strike just above the gag’s strap. It takes a lot of restraint for Junkrat not to nuzzle into the warmed metal hand with need and Zenyatta purposefully keeps his touch light and free of that buzz the man so craves. 

“There’s a good boy.” 

Junkrat shivers in anticipation of the next bout of that healing current as the Omnic now runs his hands all over the hard planes and soft skin before him. Teasing at the places which make the man squirm most and toying at the gag around his chapped lips while playing with the spit that runs down his chin and neck. The man groans in obvious want when the shock never comes, compulsively squeezing at the orb in his hand as if to coax that spike of new feeling out himself. Then the touching comes to an abrupt stop as Zenyatta steps back with purpose.

“I want you to stand up now and strip.”

The man is all too eager to obey as he pulls himself up to his full height and shakily tugs at the zipper and button to his shorts one handed. Junkrat is barefoot already and sans his holster and tire as there is no need for them in the base so there is precious little for him to shed already. Zenyatta also learns that the man skips underwear altogether and has been thoroughly enjoying his work up if the half mast erection which springs free of his gritty cargo shorts is any indication. Junkrat hastily kicks the material away as he stands in all of his unabashed glory towing over the Omnic. But this is of no consequence to Zenyatta who curls his feet back up beneath himself, crossing his legs as he floats higher to keep himself at least at chest height with the rather tall human. 

“Very good. Now raise your arms above your head keeping my orb in your hands unless you desire things to stop.”

The Omnic orders calmly as he slowly circles around the man, watching as Junkrat brings his long, lanky arms to stretch well above his fizzled hair, Harmony Orb resting between his prosthetic and flesh palm. 

“You follow instruction better than I’d hoped...must have been trained well.”

Junkrat just looks longingly at the Omnic as he hovers back into view and makes little needy noises as fresh drool dribbles from his mouth. 

“But now here’s the true test. Stay perfectly still.”

And that’s all the warning Junkrat gets before both of Zenyatta’s biotic hands come to rest on his chest and pulse that bright shock of energy through him. It’s cruel to go so hard so fast after so much anticipation and the Omnic relents after only a second, but it was more than enough to send the man seizing and jerking in uncontrollable pleasure. Junkrat pants and groans behind his gag, swaying but manages to stay where he stands with arms up as the feeling fizzles out into a dull buzz that keeps his mind mercifully occupied. 

Zenyatta doesn’t feel so much as interpret the transmitted signals and vibrations from the blood pulsing through Junkrat’s veins or the living warmth of his skin and roll of muscle as he trembles and twitches while the Omnic maps his way slowly now across the naked skin. He draws light patterns down the man’s exposed sides, highlighting the tender touches with bursts of energy here and there that tear pleasantly across Junkrat’s skin, keeping him on his toes both metaphorically and physically. Zenyatta circles behind him again and skitters his fingers low over the pronounced dip of Junkrat’s hipbone, teasing his way to the crease of the man’s thighs which quake from the constant onslaught of sweet pleasure. Gently he reaches down to cup the proud erection he finds, skimming a metal pad over the tip to collect the good amount of precum that glistens there. Broken curses and sobs are barely distinguishable as Junkrat rocks into the hand only to jerk back in shock when he feels the first pulse of that wondrous energy ignite through his cock and wrap around his balls before he realizes it’s Zenyatta’s other hand cradling the delicate sac. 

Junkrat is practically vibrating with energy now, strung out and so close to a euphoria he can hardly even comprehend it’s so new and different and delicious he thinks he may just be ruined for anything else now. But this thought fries along with any other attempt at coherence as Zenyatta slowly drags the tip of his segmented middle finger from the perineum to the crack of his ass and inevitable across his puckered hole, drawing a current of warm energy with him that has Junkrat’s eyes crossing and moaning so deep and low it barely registers with the Omnic’s sound receptors. All it takes is another pass back towards his ball and a tight grip on his cock both alight with that mind numbing energy for Junkrat to collapse back into Zenyatta who easily catches his entire weight as he continues to float with the man’s head supported on his shoulder all while muffled whining and plead right into his sound sensors. It doesn’t matter that he’s broken pose, this is truly what Junkrat needs and the Omnic encourages his further descent into ecstasy with soft praises. Zenyatta’s orb is still held firmly in hand of a now limp arm almost dragging on the floor as the man is utterly pliant in the robotic arms, hips weakly bucking up as he chases the orgasm so very close it drives him almost insane. Taking the hint the Omnic strokes now in time with the careful fingering around the man’s asshole and he hardly makes two rotations before Junkrat freezes up, every muscle tight and breath held, waiting, waiting waiting…

“Let go Jamison.”

And finally he does, erupting into a cry that sounds painful it’s so intense. Zenyatta lets his healing energy fully engulf both of them so that everywhere the man is in contact with him burns with almost devastating bliss and they float together. Zenyatta’s hand is already covered in Junkrat’s release as is the man’s belly and chest as he cums harder and longer than either thought possible. It’s many long minutes before Junkrat reenters the realm of physical existence and he doesn’t even realize Zenyatta has removed the ball gag until he goes to swallow and finds his mouth moving as normal. He also still feels the Harmony Orb now pulled in a protective embrace against his chest like a cherished treasure. Zenyatta continues to hold the man up in a mock spooning embrace rocking gently.

“Are you well?”

Not trusting his voice just yet Junkrat nods yes quickly and nuzzles back into the hard chest and wired neck.

“You need rest, when’s the last time you’ve properly slept?”

Zenyatta asks as he pulls the man closer into himself while maneuvering them over to the bed and easily laying Junkrat down softly despite their size difference. 

“Don’t wanna...s’bad dreams…” Junkrat grumbles even as his eyes grow heavy and body relaxes after so much unbridled stimulation.

“I will stay and watch over your dreams to keep them peaceful, okay?” Zenyatta replies as he sends a soothing tranquil energy to the Harmony Orb now tucked under Junkrat’s chin as he curls in on himself with a sleepy and content smile.

“S’okay...” Is all Junkrat manages before he’s slipping into a restful sleep as Zenyatta keeps watch in his own meditation. 

It is many needed hours before Junkrat wakes and Zenyatta is still there keeping his thoughts calm and body at peace through the orb. It is the first time in a long time since the man ever woke up feeling refreshed and Zenyatta gets a shit eating grin in thanks. They exchange polite pleasantries and feel no awkwardness as Junkrat rifles through his drawers to get dressed and marvels at how rejuvenated he feels. His returned good mood and nature is confirmed as he starts talking a mile a minute to Omnic on their way to the kitchen where he devours whatever is edible in sight and unwittingly offers to make Zenyatta some coffee. The Omnic declines of course needing no sustenance, but makes Junkrat promise to come to him given he needs anymore help and the man does so before they part ways. 

It’s another day and a half before the small crew who went out on mission returns, including Roadhog, and during this time Junkrat doesn’t come to Zenyatta for help per se, but does make a point to hang around the Omnic and even tries to return the Harmony Orb which Zenyatta tells him to keep. Junkrat is too shocked to say thank you.

A few hours after the returned heroes debriefing from their thankfully successful mission, Zenyatta hears loud stomping barreling towards his door. He barely has time to turn around before it swings open and bangs harshly on the adjacent wall, jostling a few of his potted plants and hanging scrolls. He’s a bit wary to find Roadhog quite literally taking up the entire doorway and standing in a silence broken only by the man’s ragged breathing. With facial expression obscured by his usual mask Zenyatta has no idea what is about to transpire. Quite poignantly they both hear Junkrat cackling just in the other main living space over something D.Va said and it’s after this that Roadhog grunts out, “Thank you.” And holds up an adorable little pig plushie in Zenyatta’s direction.

“I was more than willing to assist your Jamison, Mr. Rutledge, there is no need for thanks.”

“Mako...just Mako.”

“Alright, Mako then.”

Roadhog wheezes out another grunt before taking one step to span the entire space between himself and the hovering Omnic and shoves the plushie into Zenyatta’s chest, letting it fall to his folded lap with a curt nod and turns and leaves the other in peace even closing the door gently behind him. Zenyatta looks down at the little piggy staring up at him with huge round eyes and laughs to himself. Perhaps one day humans and Omnic can indeed live in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought of this c: I actually don't ship anyone in Overwatch so hopefully it wasn't too shit. But I finally got the urge to write again so I just took it.


End file.
